Ny'laaria
Ny'laaria is a Breton-inhabited island nation in the Northern Orovite Sea. The official language is Neo-Breton, but the native peoples speak one or more forms of Dylf, which is not a language but a collection of languages. Ny'laar was founded in 5e07 by religious pilgrims whose practicing of Ny'laaraic Pedianity was being persecuted by the late Divine Empire of Therica and, later, the early Lady Republic of Therica. They fled from the Fenns in Northeastern Therica to Tyveria and onto Ny'laaria, where they founded the city of Nyron on the west coast of the island in early 5e07. Over the next decades, Ny'laaria grew across the island, and Bretons inhabited the whole landmass by 5e40. Ny'laaraic Civil War In 5e255, the Pedian-centric government of Ny'laaria was felled and the country was engulfed in civil war. The Red Hand Organization, led by High Executor Hurvey Spurling and Justiciar Merrion Marlowe, carried out a number of high-profile assassinations within the government prior to and during the Fall of Nyron (the first major battle of the war). For years, many members of the Ny'laaraic Civic Parliament distrusted the actions of Oblate Sydnar Sunge, who served as Head of State and commander of the Justiciar Corps. This civil unrest came to a head when, in 5e254, Sunge dissolved the parliament, citing a "Divine right to rule alone". His cabinet assumed direct control over the Bureaucracy. It was here when Spurling began planning a retaliation, and a rebellion against this change. He recruited Marlowe and the pair got to work. While Spurling focused on taking action, Marlowe recruited followers and spread anti-Sunge propaganda and a general message in support of rebellion. By Mud of 5e255, the plan of action was clear. The goal was to decapitate Sunge's regime, and their belief was that in order to effectively do that, the Headsman (chief judicial officer at the governmental level) was to be assassinated before moving to the rest of the cabinet. Spurling approached the Statehouse on Mud the 17th, 5e255, pistol in hand. He headed up to Headsman Erikur Swindelhurst's office, and gunned him down at his desk. Spurling escaped the Statehouse, but was quickly discovered as the murderer. After this incident, Sunge ordered the mass execution of civilians in retaliation, asking for Spurling to turn himself in. As a result the Red Hand's supporters largely rose up against the government and open conflict began. Most of Ny'laaria was sparsely-populated countryside at this point, and there was little fighting outside of the city. The conflict was block-by-block, and much of the city was destroyed over the ensuing period. While the war was carrying on, Spurling and Marlowe focused on targeting Sunge and his cabinet. His ministers led companies of soldiers in the field, meaning that the Red Hand would need military power to combat them effectively. They famously wrote a letter to Caesar Pontius Wood II of Therica asking for military support, and Therica obliged. They didn't directly send troops over to Ny'laaria, but they provided the rebels with materiel and training. Therica took an interest in the conflict because of their rough history with the Ny'laaraic Consecrate (thirty years prior, they had fought a naval war over control of trade routes through the Strait of Cycla, and Therica had lost).